


Baby Blue

by SlamburgerPatty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Espio the Chameleon - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silver the Hedgehog x Espio the Chameleon, Smut, espilver, silver the hedgehog - Freeform, silvespio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlamburgerPatty/pseuds/SlamburgerPatty
Summary: Silver is lazy and Espio is a tad fed up. Smut Drabble





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here's some shameless smut. The characters are aged-up to 21+ and I have rated accordingly, so dont' come at me. Enjoy lmao.

“You’re extremely lazy, you do know that, right?”

Silver gave an exaggerated pout, jutting his lower lip out and pinning his ears back. “I know... I’m  _ super  _ lazy compared to you. Why don’t you show me how  _ not  _ to be lazy so I can learn by example?” Silver then smiled playfully as he rocked forward in Espio’s lap, causing the reptile’s eyelids to flutter shut at the sensation of the hedgehog rutting against him through his gym shorts.

Espio had just gotten back from campus after his last class for the day; Silver having stayed home due to his only Wednesday class being cancelled on account of his professor having a family emergency. He had walked in on Silver sitting cross-legged on the futon playing whatever first-person shooter game he was obsessed with that week, potato chips strewn all over the coffee table alongside multiple open cans of soda and sugar-laden energy drinks...none of which were on coasters.

When Espio had questioned what his boyfriend had been up to all day, Silver merely deflected the question by crawling into his lap the second he was seated on the couch, turning the conversation to ask him how his poetry class had gone.

He knew Silver had done absolutely nothing productive all day; he didn’t even know why he asked, honestly. 

“Silver, you were supposed to write that report...you know how imp-”

Espio was cut off by Silver leaning in and grazing his lips up his neck slowly, rose petal-soft against his neck when he spoke, “Come on Es, do we really have to talk about school right now?”

Espio’s breath hitched at the contact, Silver knew where to aim to distract him. He was surprisingly wily. “S-stop trying to distract me.”

“ _ Espiooo _ …” Silver whined, throwing his head back dramatically. “Seriously, I’ve been thinking about you all day. Can’t we just spend some time together without talking about stupid  _ homework _ ?” 

Espio sighed deeply and lifted his hand to reach out to the hedgehog. “Silver, I-”

Silver blocked the scolding by grabbing Espio’s wrist and shoving two of the chameleon’s fingers into his mouth.

Espio trapped his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from moaning. He didn’t want to give up the fight that easily, even if the tightening coil in his abdomen was begging him to.

He reached up and tenderly pushed back some of Silver’s disheveled quills, he didn’t even look like he bothered to style them today...or even brush them. Silver closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, removing Espio’s fingers and letting his fingertips rest gently against his lips as he hummed.

“Tenshi...it’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you...I just want you to pass your classes. You don’t want a repeat of last semester, do you?” 

Silver’s ears flattened and he looked away from Espio uneasily. He had only failed one class last semester, but it was a required course so now he was stuck taking the class for a second time.

“I know...I just...I’m no good at it anyways...” Silver brought his hands up to his face and sighed deeply into his palms.

Espio’s expression softened as he reached up and pried the hedgehog’s hands away from his face.

“You will get better with practice. No one is born knowing everything. And there is no shame in asking for help. I promise I will help you with it...you just have to try, okay?”

Silver’s sour expression slowly itched into a smile as he nodded back at Espio, the tips of his ears still drooping, however.

“But...I would be lying if I said I wasn’t wishing I was with you instead of being in class today.” Espio’s tail came up behind Silver and tickled one of his ears playfully, Silver swatting it away good-naturedly while giggling.

Espio then used his tail to put pressure on the back of Silver’s neck, bringing his head down so their lips could meet. Silver was still laughing gently so Espio used the opportunity to roll his tongue into Silver’s mouth, making the hedgehog’s chuckles turn into moans.

Espio  _ lived  _ for Silver’s breathy little noises. There was something about making someone so seemingly innocent make decidedly  _ not _ innocent noises that was incredibly arousing.

Espio’s hand came up to smooth Silver’s crest back, wrenching a hand in the quills at the base of his shoulders, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Espio took the opportunity to teasingly flick his tongue over Silver’s throat where he knew the hedgehog was most sensitive. 

Silver drew in a breath, the air rasping with the angle of his throat. The noise was heavenly to Espio, who then leaned in and very gently dragged his canines over the sensitive flesh of his boyfriend’s neck.

Silver groaned and pressed his hips one more into Espio, the chameleon relishing the feeling of him hardened through his silky gym shirts.

Espio released his quills, not wanting to actually hurt his lover, smoothing them down with his hand before reaching between them to undo his belt and pull himself out. The hungry glint in Silver’s eyes not escaping his notice.

Espio took both of them in his hand and languidly stroked them together, Silver hissing at the contact of Espio’s hot skin on his.

“ _ Nng _ , Espio...” Silver rocked into Espio’s hand, his boyfriend flexing and relaxing his fingers to give them a change in pressure. Espio purred as he swiped his thumb over their slits, mingling their precome together to create a slick which spread each time Silver thrusted into his hand.

At the addition of the lubricant Silver panted heavily, his hands came up to rest on Espio’s shoulders.

“Ah, fuck, if you keep this up I’m gunna come.” 

“Would that be so bad?” Espio smirked, giving them a particularly hard pump, causing Silver to cry out, leaning closer into Espio and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. 

When Espio eased the pressure Silver unlatched his jaws, “Nng...want you to fuck me.” Came his breathless, fractured reply.

Espio let his head fall back onto the frame of the futon; just Silver  _ talking  _ about anything sex-related riled him up beyond belief and he needed to collect himself before he jerked them both off right then and there.

Espio hooked his arms underneath Silver’s thighs, standing up from the couch easily, turning around in one fluid motion and plopping Silver down where they had been sitting.

“Just be quiet and I’ll give you what you need.”

Silver was laying on his back across the length of the couch, and Espio positioned himself between his legs. 

Espio hooked his fingers in Silver’s waistband and slowly pulled his track shorts down his lithe legs and discarded them behind him haphazardly. Silver who had not even bothered to put boxers on that day was now fully exposed from the waist down, his only garment of clothing being his baby blue college sweatshirt.

Espio’s hands ran up Silver’s long legs to stroke the supremely soft and thin fur that covered the insides of his thighs. Espio loved Silver’s thighs - they were perfect. Perfect to touch, grab, squeeze, stroke...sit between. 

Silver laid back and closed his eyes, relaxing into Espio’s touch. He drank in all the attention that his boyfriend was willing to give him. His breath hitched when Espio’s knuckles brushed against his erection.

Espio squeezed a handful of flesh, “Touch yourself.” 

Silver let a shaky hand reach down and he gripped himself, maintaining eye contact with Espio.

Espio purred as he drank in the sight.

Silver was...well he was fucking gorgeous.

There he was; on his back, legs dropped open, golden irises blown, muzzle red with arousal, one hand hiking his sweatshirt up and the other languidly pumping himself, beads of precum being spread down his length with each motion.

And he was Espio’s for the taking.

Espio ran a hand up Silver’s stomach, it disappearing under his hoodie as he laced his fingers through his soft mantle fur.

As Silver’s chest started to heave with the return of the stimulation, Espio retracted his hands. Without breaking eye contact he slid them up underneath Silver’s hips and cradled his ass, lifting slightly so that his pelvis was off the surface of the couch.

The thing was, Espio loved to spoil Silver. He wanted to make him feel every little bit of pleasure possible. He wanted to  _ worship him. _

His thumbs worked circles into the points of Silver’s hip bones as his lengthy tongue slithered out of his mouth and just barely grazed Silver’s entrance. 

“Nng,  _ fuck.”  _ Silver let out a shuddering breath and willed himself not to buck his hips up to meet more of Espio’s tongue. 

Espio licked again but with just slightly more pressure this time, rimming Silver tantalizingly slowly.

“Fuck Es,  _ yes _ …”

Espio obliged his hedgehog and pulled Silver closer into his face, humming in his deep baritone against his partner’s skin.

“Ah, fucking hell!” Silver threw his head back, bringing his legs up to bend at the knees to just barely press himself flush against Espio’s face.

Espio couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, retracting his tongue and pressing the pad of his thumb to Silver, putting just enough pressure to keep him mewling.

Silver opened one eye, looking down at the chameleon, pouting. “Don’t  _ laugh  _ at me, Es.” 

“Oh come now, here I am doing all the work and I can’t even enjoy it?” Espio punctuated his statement by sinking his index finger into Silver up to the knuckle.

“Hah,  _ fuuuck _ .” 

Espio removed his finger, replacing it with something much wetter and considerably longer.

“Shit!” Silver howled openly as Espio worked at pushing more of his tongue into Silver. Silver’s gloveless hands game down to rest on the back of Espio’s head as he continued to lap at him.

“Fucking hell Espio, holy shit.”

Espio took it a step further by curling his tongue upwards, flicking at the sensitive bundle of nerves within Silver. The hedgehog cried out, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“Es, Es...I….” He frantically tapped the chameleon on the shoulder to signal that he was close. Espio had a habit of taking him as close as he could without actually letting him come.

Espio pulled his face out from between Silver’s thighs, dragging his tongue out and across Silver’s now slick legs as he retracted his tongue back into his mouth.

Silver gulped as his chest heaved, eyes blown waiting for Espio’s next move.

“There, nice and wet.” Espio smiled as he gave Silver’s thighs a final squeeze.

“Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Silver obediently did as he was told and got into position, lowering his torso onto the futon with his lower half presenting to Espio. The sweatshirt slipping down to reveal the lower portion of his back.

Espio positioned himself, hands gripping handfuls of Silver’s cheeks as he and slowly sank in. 

“God  _ damn _ it…” Espio hissed at the feeling of sinking into Silver.

Silver smirked, Espio tended to be quiet during sex (Silver made eough noise for the both of them, Espio had once put it) but Silver relished when Espio made noises because he  _ meant  _ them. 

“So fucking tight…” Silver whimpered mostly to himself, but Espio was able to hear it.

Espio’s hands traveled from his boyfriend’s waist up to rest on the small of his back, applying slight pressure to keep him in position as he started to fuck into the smaller hedgehog. 

“Ah fuck!” Silver’s arms shot out in front of his to hold on to the frame of the futon, burying his face into the cushions to stifle his groaning. 

“Chaos, you feel fucking amazing.” Espio’s fingers clenched and gathered some of Silver’s fur and flesh between his talons. 

Espio’s hands rake away from Silver’s back and come down, bracing his palms flat on the backside of Silver’s thighs, fingers pointing down towards the futon he lifted Silver’s hips up and then back, hissing at the change of angle he had in Silver.

Espio was going at an excruciatingly slow pace, but it was quiet enough that the only thing that could be heard was their hot panting and the sound of slick skin meeting.

“Shit…” He threw his head back as he continued to manipulate the hedgehog’s smaller body, using it to chase his own pleasure.

Espio was moving very deliberately, the angle was fucking Silver up - each time Espio bottomed out his tip grazed his prostate. 

Silver whined and bit his knuckle as Espio continued to deep fuck him.

“Silver...” 

The hedgehog’s ears twisted backwards to signal to Espio that he was listening.

“Talk to me…I’m so close…” 

“Fuck Es.” Silver lifted his head from the cradle of the cushion. He could barely focus on anything except for the feeling of Espio swiping the sensitive bundle of nerves within him.

“ _ Chaos _ you keep hitting my sweet spot, you’re gunna make come.”

Espio groaned through his teeth in response as he continued to snap his hips forward.

“You fill me up so good...be-been waiting for you all day to come home and fuck me...”

“Ah,  _ shit!” _

“Nng, I’m getting close, fuck me harder Espio, please!”

The next thing Silver knew, he’s getting slammed into the cushion so hard stars are blossoming behind his eyelids as Espio leans his full weight on him, one hand wrenched in the quills on the back of his head and the other between his shoulder blades, keeping him still as he mercilessly fucks into the hedgehog.

Knowing his voice was muffled by the cushion Silver let himself scream from the top of his lungs as Espio’s length hit his prostate again and again and again as he fucked him senseless.

The astoundingly loud sound of slapping skin from Espio’s thrusts is what eventually pushed Silver over the edge, shooting all over futon and up the front of his sweatshirt.

Espio’s hips stuttered as he followed behind Silver, filling him to the brim. Silver burrowed his head into the cushion as he felt the slick of the aftermath dripping down his legs.

Espio breathed deeply, leaned down and placing a gentle kiss between Silver’s shoulder blades. Tasting the slightly salty tang of sweat dampening his fur. Silver hummed happily at the feel of Espio’s lips on him… it especially satisfying in his post-orgasmic bliss.

“Now go write that damn report.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was gay. If you enjoyed, pretty please leave a comment!


End file.
